


Return Ticket

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [36]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Ian and Barbara, trapped in Gatwick Airport in July 1966: not like there would be anyone else there they might recognize.Pairing: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright. Prompt: stuck in an airport.





	Return Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the incredible imaginary_golux

"It seems strange, doesn't it, to think we spent two years trying to get back to England only to leave again at the drop of a hat," Barbara mused, her feet propped up on her carry on.

"It isn't too late to cancel our travel plans and spend our honeymoon indoors, Mrs. Chesterton." Ian's voice had a teasing lilt, and Barbara ruffled his hair in the same spirit.

"Heavens, no! I'm more than happy to travel again. Especially with a return ticket. And especially," she leaned against his side, "with you." She luxuriated in marital bliss for a moment before craning her neck to check the departure schedule. "Of course, this is all dependent on our flight ever leaving."

"It does invite the question of what could shut down the whole of Gatwick on a sunny July day..." Ian's voice trailed off as he contemplated an uncomfortable possibility. "You don't suppose the Doctor has anything to do with this, do you?"

Barbara snorted. "The best part of two years trying to get to England in the 1960s with no success and he just happens to show up a year later? I hardly think so."

It was just then that a small man entered their field of vision, and, behind him, a young man in a kilt. The first fellow was wearing ill-fitting plaid pants, a white shirt, and a dark jacket. 

“Does he look like the Doctor, except twenty years younger and a bit sloppier?” Ian asked. 

“Oh, it can’t be,” Barbara said, as the strange man turned, spotted them, and smiled sheepishly. “Can it?”


End file.
